stalker valentine
by Madamfcreepypasta
Summary: Sasuke decides to come out to Naruto for Valenines day. How will Naruto react and what will they do? sasukeXnaruto yaoi. don't like, don't read set during their training years, note: I have not read a lot of Naruto... so I had to try to make it out of plot.


Stalker Valentine

A/N: This is my first time writing a sasukeXnaruto. This is a request from kimmy cakes. I hope I do well.

Note: I haven't got far in the story. I got to the point where they were trying to get the Heaven and Earth scrolls. So this will be out of the story line. Sorry if there is any OOC or if the story sucks. This is set during training years. Since that time seems appropriate.

Sasuke was in a bush around the school. He was staring at a certain boy who was sitting on the swing. He was quietly singing to himself. Sasuke admired his determination. He even pitied how the guy didn't have parents to help him. And that name of his did suit him. Naruto. The perfect title to a troublemaker. Sasuke would be lying if he said this was the first time he stared at Naruto. The boy just seems interesting to him. It wasn't just any day, though. It was Valentine's day. Even though Sasuke tells himself the holiday was for idiots, he couldn't help but think of asking the prankster to be his.

When Naruto stood up and walked home, he pondered what to do for Naruto.

"What could I do?" Sasuke asked himself. Then it came to him what to do. He jumped out of the bush and to the store.

~Line break, Naruto's POV~

I walked into my house, yawning. I wondered what to eat. I opened my refrigerator to find expired milk and a cupcake. Sighing, I closed the door. I jumped at a sound of something drop. I turned to see a pack of instant ramen and milk. I looked up to see Sasuke. He had his arms folded at his chest. He smirked at me, which made me blush. I admit I have a crush on the guy.

"Hello, Naruto." He calmly greeted. It was like a fantasy or something.

"S-Sasuke?" He jumped into my room.

"Why are y-you here?"

He chuckled, "I came to ask if you would eat ramen with me."

"R-ramen?" I beamed, was he asking me out?

"Yah. I know it's your favorite."

I blushed as he held out his hand. I hesitated, staring at the hand. Was this really happening?

"What about everyone that would stare? You have a reputation."

He rolled his eyes, "I don't care about those idiots." I smiled as I took his hand.

He continued, "I care about this idiot." With that, he took me out.

~Normal POV~

They walked to the ramen establishment quietly. Enjoying the feel of the others hand in theirs. When they got there, the cook stared at Naruto and Sasuke. He seemed confused. Sasuke gave him a warning glare as they sat down.

"So. Um. Sasuke?" Naruto spoke up.

"Yes, Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he took out some cash.

"W-why do you want to spend Valentine's day with me? Sakura likes you." Naruto twiddled his thumbs.

Sasuke scoffed, "She isn't my type."

"S-so.. does that mean I am your type?" Naruto asked, hopeful.

Sasuke chuckled, "I wouldn't have asked you if you wasn't."

"You're right." Naruto smiled. They smiled at each other as the cook came up.

"What would you two be having?" He raised an eyebrow at them.

"I'll just have a plain ramen." Sasuke said.

"I will have a large bowl of miso ramen!" Naruto beamed, then looked at Sasuke, "If that's okay."

"It's fine." Sasuke smirked. He's seen how Naruto ate. Naruto smiled back.

The chef eyed them, "Okay. It will be ready soon." Then he left.

Sasuke watched the cook get to work, he hoped Naruto didn't notice how he he acted.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called. Sasuke looked in Naruto's eyes. They had a different shade of blue. He was looking at the ground.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Everyone else thinks of me as a failure. A mistake. Why do you think differently?"

Sasuke rubbed the back of his head, "Well. You are more unique then the others. They don't have the strength to handle a burden as you do."

"You really think so?" Naruto asked, grasping Sasuke's hands.

"I do." Sasuke nodded, smiling. Naruto blushed. He never thought this would happen in his life. Sasuke noticed a light in Naruto's eyes.

~Line break~

After they ate their noodles, they were walking. They were laughing and cutting up. When they got to a public garden. Sasuke and Naruto saw a girl there. She was none other then Sakura. They quickly hid in the yellow flowers before she saw. As they were hiding, Sasuke saw a rose bush by them. Picking up some roses, Sasuke held them out to Naruto. Naruto blushed, taking them. He sniffed them, smiling. Sasuke held up a finger to say 'hold on.' He poked his head out. When Sakura was nowhere to be seen, Sasuke pulled Naruto out. They looked at each other and bursted out in laughter. Naruto couldn't take it anymore, wrapping his arms around Sasuke and kissed him. Sasuke kissed back, arms around Naruto's waist. They stayed like that for a while. Then they went to Naruto's place.

When they got there, Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"I've been meaning to ask you. You have acted differently. When were in training you're usually silent and... cold."

"Well, I don't put on the nice act to people I don't like." Sasuke said seriously. Naruto gulped, clutching the flowers. They kissed before Sasuke left, walking in the sunset. Naruto went inside, putting the flowers on the table. His eyes caught the milk. He put it up before collapsing in bed, clothes still on.

"Greatest Valentine's day ever."

A/N: Finished it! I was scared I wouldn't get it finished before thursday! -Cheers- one more to go and I'm finished for V-day! Sorry if I sucked. But if you liked it, like and comment!


End file.
